Sarkovian Revolution
In 1590, tensions between the older conservatives and the younger liberals began to grow. Led by a small band of young liberals, the Sarkovian Liberal Society set out to reform the corrupt democracy, and reshape it in an effort to create more equality and fairness between all classes. Sarkovian Liberal Society The Sarkovian Liberal Society was formed by several young, middle class citizens in an effort to make the government aware of the many issues that faced young lower class citizens. The goal was to reshape the Soverland Democracy into a government that better reflected the old Soverland Empire, a country where being young was a blessing, and the elderly were looked upon as role models for the young. They used several methods to make their points clear. The most common of which were parades. Members of the Liberators movement would march through populated areas of a city, playing patriotic music and chanting slogans to promote their cause. Another method that wasn't nearly as common, but was used occasionally, was to march to the capital building and bombard Council Members with their grievances. This method was highly frowned upon by the Liberators leaders, as it could be perceived as too "pushy". Sarkovian Revolution Named after the Liberator group, the Sarkovian Revolution lasted from 1590-1592, starting with the 1 August Massacre, and ending with the Abvarov Armistice in April 1592. In 1590, when tensions between the Sarkovian Liberal Society and the Soverland Establishment began to grow too strong, the Central Alliance stepped in by sending Alliance Peace Keepers to the Sarkovian Islands in an effort to avoid a Soverland Civil War. However, Civil War could not be avoided. The Peace Keepers proved useful when a parade of Sarkovian Liberals was fired upon by the unofficial militia of Soverland, the Soverland Loyalists. This massacre, dubbed the 1 August Massacre, lasted for an two days, killing 150 Liberators, 50 Loyalists, and 250 citizens. Mathew Agasenta, a Peace Keeper from Koratell who saved the lives of 56 citizens during the Massacre, was quoted saying: "We didn't know who to shoot at or who to protect, our superiors didn't know any more than we did, and all the combatants look the same, Loyalist, Liberator or civilian. I was told by my regiment officer 'if their shooting, then shoot them'." On 25 September, 1590, Terretha and Koratell both pledged to aid the Liberal Society in any way possible. During the 21 months between the start and the finish of the Revolution, the Sarkovian Liberal Society developed and grew. Instead of aiming to reform the already established government, the new goal as of 1591, was to oust the current democracy, and replace it with a more liberal and central government, later dubbed a Hereditary Democracy. By March of 1592, the Revolution had practically ended, when the Liberators cornered the Soverland Loyalists within the Capital city of Stavgorod. On 19 April, 1592, the Loyalists surrendered, and the Liberal Society moved into the capital, claiming victory. Aftermath In the wake of the Sarkovian Victory, many reforms took place. The Soverland Democracy was completely abolished, and the new Sarkovian Council was put into place. A committee of 9 members met in the Capital Building to draft a new constitution and lay out the structure of the new government. This committee consisted of 5 members from different Sarkovian islands, and 2 members from Koratell and 2 from Terretha. The government that was established was a Hereditary Democracy. This meant that there would be a council of 13 members which represented the people, with a monarch who would serve as the central power of the new government, the Trikar. The Trikar would serve as the ruling monarch, and when he passes on, the mantle will be passed down to his oldest child.